


Surprising Coincidences

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on an outing the Doctor and River stumble into some old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/gifts).



“Martha! Mickey!”

“Doctor…” River said with a sigh that eventually turned into a chuckle. She watched as the doctor bolted from her side and over to his former companions that were sitting at a table towards the end of the café. They seemed startled (the different face probably had something to do with it) but it didn’t take them long to figure out the strange man was the Doctor.

She and The Doctor were out on one of their little outings and the TARDIS brought them to modern day London. The café looked interesting and River was hungry. It was complete chance to walk in on two of his former companions.

“And Jack!”

When the Doctor shouted that name River blinked and then tried to control her expression. “Jack,” River said with a surprised smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

He grinned one of his cheeky little grins and winked. “I was just catching up with Martha and Mickey Mouse here but I must say it’s good to see you, River. You look good as always.”

“Jack, flattery will get you everywhere but not with me sweetheart,” River pointed out with a wink. It was then she realized that their little back and forth had gotten them a few strange looks. “Let’s sit down, sweetie. I think I would love to join Jack and your friends.”

The Doctor sat down but narrowed his eyes and leaned close to River. “River how do you know Jack?”

“Spoilers,” River said with a wink. Then she turned to Martha and Mickey. “Hello there. I’ve River and you two are Martha and Mickey, I assume? The Doctor has spoken of you often and mostly good things.”

Martha tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Hello, River. Have you been traveling with the Doctor long?”

“Off and on for the past few years. Wouldn’t you agree husband?”

“Yes, wife but I would like to find out how you know Jack.”

Jack clapped his hands together and laughed while Mickey gaped.

“You’re married to the Doctor? Doctor, you’re actually married?”

He frowned. “Don’t look so shocked, Mickey. It’s not that surprising!” 

“Well I never thought you to be the marrying sort, Doctor,” Mickey said with a shrug.

Martha managed a smile. “I have to agree with Mickey, Doctor.”

“Oi, will everyone stop picking on me?”

River laughed. “Oh, no one’s picking on you, sweetie.”

“You never did answer the question,” the Doctor said. He was clearly going for a quick change of subject.

“Doctor, we used to date long ago. It was a short affair.”

“But a passionate one,” Jack said with a wink.

“Fascinating but I think I’d like to talk more about the Doctor being married then Jack’s many relationships,” Mickey interrupted. “I mean have you gone and become properly domestic?”

Everyone laughed at the question but the doctor.


End file.
